P E R F E C T I O N I S T
by 3D-Slacken
Summary: "Let's take a break." wait. what the hell? SasuSaku. AU.


.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sat at the poncy table that served as a desk in his office, and tapped his pen impatiently on its glossy surface, waiting for his call to be answered.

Was she ever going to answer the god damn phone?

He'd tried her mobile dozens of times, but she'd either turned it off or switched it to answering phone. He'd already left three messages, every message starts with are you out or are you still in bed?

Each passing minute tied another knot in his gut.

At last! He heard the scrabble of a receiver being wrestled from its cradle and a sleepy groan. She was asleep and he'd just woken her up. Good.

"Yeah?" croaked a voice

"Sakura?"

"Ino here and I'm asleep. Bye."

Then the line went dead. What the? He immediately pressed the call button again. If the only way to get hold of Sakura was to wake up her, or whatever, so be it.

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak to Sakura? It's urgent."

"Not here. Sorry. Bye."

Unbelievable! She'd hung up again. Sasuke banged his phone on the table. He smoothed his suit, limbered up his facial muscles, and prepared for battle.

"Yeah?"

"Uchiha Sasuke here. Good to talk to you again."

"Look, who is this? You're not one of those perverts, are you?"

"I find that very funny but unfortunately this is Sakura's boss speaking. Uchiha Sasuke. I need to contact Sakura as a matter of urgency."

"I told you, she's not here." heavy sigh "You've woken me up now."

"Sorry. Can I know when she will return?"

"Dunno, really. Er what day is it today?"

Sasuke slap his forhead "Sunday."

"Sakrura doesn't work on Sundays, does she?"

"No, but—" Sasuke clamped his jaw tight. Why are women like this? He didn't like girls who questioned him they are like strings wriggling in all directions, tripping him up, tying him in knots. Thus he didn't like most women at all.

"Hey." she said, suddenly energetic "Are you the one who offered me a drink last night?"

"No."

"Or are you the one that I had sex with?"

"No!"

"You sound like him though."

"Well, I'm not."

"Thing is, he went off to get another drink and I lost him. I quite fancied him, actually. He is a lazy bum but he's one hell—"

"Look, please tell Sakura that it's very important that she calls me ASAP."

"Wait! I've just remembered. She went to someone's house…"

Sasuke answered at once "Whose house?"

"Duh!" she made a puffing sound "Her fiancé—"

With a flick of his thumb Sasuke cut her off.

**.P.E.R.F.E.C.T.I.O.N.I.S.T.**

**Prologue**

**Meeting the Uchiha Family**

_Because they were like Gods and she just merely wants to please them._

Fugaku asked her to come see the family personally. If the woman who had caught his youngest son's attention was really all that amazing, she could say few words to assuage the slight unease he felt about this matter.

She was here. Where was Sasuke? Sakura felt a sudden flutter of nervousness. She could smell a lecture coming on.

For the next forty minutes they talked about Uchiha Sasuke and the prestige of the Uchiha family, rules and obligations (she was right). When Fugaku had asked if Sakura was really in love with their son would she do anything and accept anything they would asked of her— she said yes without hesitation.

First and foremost, she was really an attractive woman like he heard from his eldest son, Itachi. Itachi. his eldest son. Can really not utter a lie, he would only lie if he needed to and it would be so obvious only a dim wit could be deceived by it. But he seems to be hesitant when Itachi had told him that this bubblegum hair lady in front of him defeated his youngest son in the world of business even though she was a doctor by profession.

Isn't that too overrated?

But Itachi can't really lie and he almost gawked at her curriculum vitae before her arrival. Fugaku knew background checking was very important before meeting a person, (to save his ego) to prevent unusual things to happen.

"Did Sasuke choose you for your looks or for your brain?" his voice was scornful, he linked his fingers before him and studied her reaction. He attempted to relate the woman before him to the woman he heard she should be.

Oh, no…. please. She didn't want to snap at Sasuke's father. She repeated a mantra in her head _Father like son, Father like son, Father like son. Cocky father will be equals to cocky son._

"I think its both Uchiha-san." Sakura beamed

He looked at her incredulously. "Are you the daughter of Haruno Kizashi?" he asked matter-of-factly.

There was no point in denying the truth. He could find out easily enough even if he really didn't want to, although why he would want to bother didn't seem logical to her. It wasn't as obscure that she indeed has the last name Haruno.

"Yes." Taking a breath, she studied him for a moment.

"Why did you leave your work at the hospital? You're father must have been very disappointed."

"No, he wasn't disappointed at all." Sakura interjected "My father said that I should do the things that would make me happy and things that would make other happy."

"I understand, but, who else would be happy if you leave the hospital? You're patients?"

He saw the smile that lightly curved her mouth. Was she amused by that question?

Sakura shook her head "Uchiha-san, your youngest son is suffering from obsessive possessive behavior."

He arched a brow at her disclaimer "Really now?"

Sakura winced "Yes." He didn't believe her, she thought. Why would she lie? He's son lived with a reputation for almost being a neurotic for a long time now, it was the overblown truth.

"Isn't that too much Sakura?" There was an edge of irritation to his voice.

Sakura turned in time to see Sasuke sauntering towards them where she had been waiting in agony and distress for him. _Mou!_ _Sasuke-kun really knew how to make an entrance_, Sakura thought.

Fugaku cleared his throat "If it wasn't for Itachi we would have known nothing about dear Sakura-chan here."

Sakura didn't know why Sasuke looked so skeptical about his father's report.

"Sorry Sasuke, it slipped."

"Snack time!" a woman announced as five gorgeous ladies immerge and brought foods and drinks to the rounded table in front of them.

The woman had Sasuke's face and eyes, an innocent yet playful face and a pair of eyes that are shiny black like orbs. She was wearing a simple summer dress that complimented her porcelain skin and silky raven hair.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura with a smug smile. Sakura accepted the drink that was handed to her with gratitude, wrapping her both hands around the mug.

"So, my otouto is suffering from a neurotic disorder?" he continued, there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

If he hadn't been so tired, he would have punched his dear brother hard. "She's exaggerating." He took a long, fortifying sip at his drink before continuing "On the other hand, my oni-san might be the one who is suffering from a neurotic disorder. You should have a session with him sometime Sakura, and you'll see for yourself."

Fugaku crossed his arms before him as he continued studying Sakura and now his two sons, Sasuke and Itachi. This was an unorthodox way to spend the day with his family, but it had its merits. At least he had gotten to see some sides of his sons.

"I am Uchiha Itachi by the way." he looked from Sasuke to Sakura.

"I am actually a big fan of yours." She wanted to say this earlier when she had seen him entering the room as Uchiha Fugaku was talking, but she can't really interrupt the all mighty. She had known him actually the day she entered her medical studies while he was graduating from the same field. "All of your studies about the molecular cell biology had helped all of us. We were really sad that you entered immediately in the business world when you graduated."

Things probably did get serious when Sakura had put molecular cell biology and Itachi together. For possibly ten seconds. Or twenty. No one had uttered a word.

Sakura did not know anything while the raven hair lady of the Uchiha family frowned, she had understood what's going on and she opted not to linger in the silence that was surrounding them.

"And I am the beautiful yet perky Uchiha Mikoto." A bright, cheerful voice filled the room. "I am the only wife of that smug there, Fugaku and the mother of those two bastard."

Sasuke groaned. Her mother's casual tone was really handy in an awkward situation. With a deep sigh that unconsciously come from Fugaku's mouth, Mikoto continued. "So is Itachi-kun was really that great?"

Typical mother. No idea what their kids were up to. But still was very proud if they heard something good about their child.

"Yes Mikoto-san." A semblance of smile tugged on Sakura's lips. "My father cried when Itachi-san said that goodbye to medicine. But he said it was for the best and Itachi-san seems to be really happy right now."

Fugaku struggled to curb his impatience. People in this room didn't realize how he really disliked the topic.

"Like Kizashi-dono said Sakura, that a person should do the things that would make them happy and things that would make other happy." Itachi interrupted.

Fugaku wasn't buying his reasons. Perhaps a remote part of him was leery of buying it. But he was happy of what Itachi had answered Sakura, he was also happy that a part of his life was now reassured.

"Call me father…" he declared.

Sakura looked up in surprise. She had been so caught up with the discussion of Itachi "Can I?" she was caught off guard.

"Don't you want to?" he rewarded her with a smile.

"And you can also call me Mom or Miko-chan." She paused "Miko-chan is cute neh?"

Uchiha Mikoto wasn't letting only Fugaku and Itachi talk to Sakura-chan, she was treated as an outcast for far too long. Mikoto's mouth was like a machine gun with a cheat of unlimited ammo for the next three hours, thus making the three alpha male silent (not wanting to stop her from talking because she'll be angry and resulting to a real nasty tantrum if ever). She'd entertain Sakura with funny stories about the family of Uchiha. Sakura was so comfortable with Uchiha Mikoto, she could not believe that there is an Uchiha who can be babbly as she is.

_Oh my God she was also blessed with a mouth that has been equipped with a cheat of unlimited ammo_, Itachi thought as he stares at them (cringing). _It was like Grand Theft Auto. Left, Right, X, Up, Down, Square, Left, Right. Yeah I still remembered it._

Fugaku was rather impressed that women can talk for straight three hours about something that is not business or work related… he didn't want to use the word stare, he wanted to use the word study. Yes. He was studying the female species.

Sasuke won the most impressive act. He'd known for sure her mother and Sakura would annoy him to death so he'd just slept the whole three hours, slumping in the couch near Sakura. Slept like a log.

She felt a little overwhelmed by it that she forgot about the time and the striking sound of the grandfather clock had reminded her.

"It's getting late— I'm sorry Mikoto-san I'd better go." Sakura rose from her seat waking up Sasuke.

The Fugaku and Itachi sigh with relief. They should have known this was the only way her mouth would shut. But the real wonder is how Sasuke slept with those two babbling mouths near him, Hmm…

"It is!" Mikoto acknowledge. "But I have so much to tell you! Oh please Sakura-chan do visit me again, it is boring here stuck with these three retarded men." Mikoto quipped.

"C'mon, let me drive you home." The words came out in a rush.

"I came in my car Sasuke." she reminded him.

Opening the window he took a cursory look outside. "Then let me drive."

Sakura was about to argue that if she would let him drive her car how in the seven hells would he come home? Walking? HE'S GOING TO BE RAPED!

"Go start the engine Sakura." Clutching the keys in her hand she did what she was told.

He was acutely aware of what would his family especially his father would think about Sakura "You wanted to say something to me father?" Indeed he wanted to hear his father's praise more than anything.

Fugaku laugh, he actually made up his mind the day before. "I am pleased with your choice of a woman Sasuke." He just wanted reassurance. He knew Sasuke would just love to rub his achievement in his face.

"I am your son, an Uchiha nonetheless." Sasuke said smugly "I deserve nothing but the best."

"Don't get cocky Sasuke." he reached to touch his shoulders. "You still have to face the wrath of the Haruno family, especially Haruno Kizashi."

He didn't like to be the bearer of bad news but it was true, Haruno Kizashi was indeed kind to people, but with regards anything to his precious daughter being taken away from him was not a pretty sight.

"Oh little brother, you will really need Sakura after your little encounter with her father." He tried to laugh it off. Itachi certainly hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Itachi noticed that Sasuke's body stiffened, it was unconsciously done. "Is he really that bad?" Sasuke asked needlessly. Shrugging off the feeling.

The three nodded slowly.

.

.

.

**Xxx**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let's pray for Japan.**

**Naruto belongs not to me but to Kishimoto Masashi -san**

Thank you for reading

Reviews are highly anticipated and appreciated

Take Care and God Bless

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Xxx**


End file.
